


In all the worlds I've loved you

by Whyndancer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, coffee shop AU, meet cute, mixed with college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: A collection of Tasertricks AU one shots and prompt fills.





	In all the worlds I've loved you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU  
> from [this post](https://whyndancer.tumblr.com/post/172310293269/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post)

Darcy looked bleakly around the jam-packed north campus Starbucks, an extra-large, extra caramel, quad shot frappuccino in one hand, half a dozen books in the other, as her messenger bag slipped farther down her shoulder. She’d known it would be busy this close to finals, but her options were limited. Popping up on tiptoes for a second, she finally spotted an open chair… at the two-person table currently occupied by the tall, dark and distant hottie from her history elective two semesters ago, who currently had his nose buried in an enormous book that looked older than her mother.  Here went nothing. She plastered on her brightest smile and waded through the crush to the corner table.

“Hi, sorry to bug you, but it’s super crowded in here today and there’s nowhere else to sit. Do you mind if I sit with you?” 

He slowly raised his head to blink up at her, and she got her first good look at his eyes which were honestly kind of unfairly beautiful up close.  He stared for a (super awkward) moment then looked out over the rest of the room, quickly spotting the one thing she'd hoped he'd miss. 

“And what about the four person table near the door that only has two seats taken? Surely that would have been easier to get at, would it not?” His query was accompanied by raised eyebrows and a hint of a frown. 

“Yeah, um, that table is  _ really _ not an option for me.”

His eyebrows went higher. “Whyever not?”

Darcy sighed and pushed her glasses up to rub at eyes. “Because the two people currently sitting there are my ex and the girl I found him fucking in  _ my _ bed during finals last spring.”

The Eyebrows of Expressiveness dropped quickly into a sympathetic wince.  “I see. Please, have a seat.”

“Thanks, you're a real lifesaver. My name's Darcy by the way, I think we had a class together a while back,” she introduced herself as she unloaded her stuff and settled in.  

He actually kind of smiled at that. “I thought you looked familiar.  It’s nice to meet you properly Darcy, I’m Loki-” he held up his hand to forestall any commentary she might have “-yes, like the Norse god. My parents have an… unusual sense of humor.” His smile went wry as he finished his sentence.

“Yeah, well, Darcy is technically my middle name. My first name is actually Elizabeth, because my mom has an unhealthy fixation with Pride and Prejudice, so I can't really talk.”    _ Holy fuck Darcy, turn the brain to mouth filter back on.  This is not something you tell people you’ve just met. They always want to know -- _

“And yet you go by the name that is more unusual and thereby more recognizable. Why not use Elizabeth?” 

- _ that.  _

“It’s kind of a long, personal story. I usually don’t mention the middle name thing unless I’ve known someone for a while because of it.” She valiantly, and unsuccessfully, fought a blush.

The kind-of-a-smile got a little more smiley. “I believe I can understand that.”

“Thanks.” She grinned back at him. “I really do have to get cracking on this now tho, so I'll let you get back to your book.” 

The next few hours passed quickly with occasional commentary from each of them on on something or other that they’d come across in their studying.  Eventually Loki had to get to class leaving Darcy to continue her paper alone.

*****************************

Darcy made a point of getting to the coffee shop extra early the next day. 

After picking up her coffee, (two of the same thing she had yesterday cause she didn't want to have to get up and risk losing her seat) she staked out a two seater near the bathroom and settled in.

She was startled out of her essay writing about an hour later by a book dropping on the other side of the table. Her head popped up to the unexpected sight of Loki standing (looming really, though not threateningly, he was just  _ that  _ tall) above her.  

“Would you mind terribly if I sat with you?” he inquired.

She glanced around. “I mean, I don’t mind but I’m a little confused. There’s still a bunch of tables available.”

He smiled at her wide and just a touch… shy? “True, but I like the company at this one.”

“Oh! Um, sure then.” Darcy pulled the books she’d finished with off the far side of the table, fighting a blush. She matched his smile with one of her own as he sat down. “I like the company at this table too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much meta for this tiny one shot. Ask all the questions pls.


End file.
